You Can Go Home Again
by ThePerfectOne
Summary: After a failed engagement, Lyla Garrity finds herself back in Dillon, Texas spending time with her old boyfriend Tim Riggins. Can they be friends, or do old habits die hard? Post Season 5.
1. Chapter 1

Some people say that you can't go home again. I don't know who those people are, but they must not have been from Dillon, Texas. Dillon had a way of pulling people in. Drawing you near and keeping you in her clutches as long as she could. Sure, you'd graduate high school, move away to college, forget to visit once, then often, but Dillon would always be there in the back of your mind. Dillon High School. Alamo Freeze. Applebee's. Football. The Dillon Panthers. Each place a treasure trove of memories and/or experiences. And no matter how hard you tried, sometimes, when things just hadn't worked out elsewhere, you found yourself right back where you needed to be. Dillon.

Lyla Garrity had left Dillon six years ago for Vanderbilt. She'd come back once during her four years away at school. That was the trip she'd almost extended permanently. Getting on that bus and leaving town, leaving Tim, it was the hardest thing she'd had to do in her life up until that point. The life he had mapped out, it was simple, but it included she and him, and that had almost been enough to get her to stay.

She'd cried the whole way back to Vanderbilt, and the first week back at school. Her roommate hadn't understood, hell, no one had understood, but that sadness was enough to convince her to stay away from Dillon. Tim was like a magnet, and she was his polar opposite, attracted to him no matter what stood in the way.

That's why she hadn't come back again. Sure, her dad, Buddy, still lived there, but he'd understood. Hell, he'd practically begged her not to come back. So she hadn't. She'd gone to California to visit her mother and step-father on school breaks, and then, after meeting Carter, she'd spent holidays with his family.

She graduated from Vanderbilt in four years. She'd gotten a degree in education, picked up her credentials, and had started teaching elementary school. Third grade. She loved it. She moved to Nashville where she'd met Carter, and she'd fallen in love.

Carter was suave and sophisticated, and handsome in a very polished way that one wasn't accustomed to being from Dillon, Texas. A big shot lawyer at the age of 26, he worked for the Nashville District Attorney and was on the fast track to the top. He was two years her senior, and he'd swept her off her feet. It had been a whirlwind romance with fancy dinners and roses, nice jewelry, and soon enough, a really nice engagement ring. But the engagement hadn't lasted long. Three months. It was three months until she found out that he had other girlfriends. Two other girlfriends to be specific. Granted, she was the only one he'd proposed to, but he'd been sleeping with all of them. Lying to all of them. She remembered hearing something about girls dating men like their fathers, and had never wished for a more honest father in all her life.

She remembered a time when she'd been naïve, thought that love could fix everything. The shoe was on the other foot, and she found it hard to believe that Jason had even been able to forgive her. The betrayal, the hurt, it was too much too bear. The love felt for Carter wasn't enough to forget about how badly he'd hurt her. Maybe it was karma. Some epic game of fate that said this was what she deserved after her indiscretions all those years ago, but she'd thought she'd paid for those sins. She'd chosen the holy path, she'd atoned. God had a cruel sense of humor sometimes.

She'd tried to look past it. Tried to let him explain, to set things rights, but she couldn't do it. Maybe she should have tried harder, stayed longer, but when she looked at him she felt nothing but repulsion. So a little over a week after uncovering her fiancée's secret life, she'd done the only thing that made sense at the time. She'd packed her bags, let her school know she wouldn't be back when school started next week, and loaded up her car and headed for Dillon. Her dad would know what to do. She'd just touch bases for a little while until she could figure out what to do next. She just hadn't called Buddy to let him know she was on her way. She didn't want him to worry, and she certainly didn't want him talking her out of it.

When she arrived in Dillon, it was raining. Pouring more like it. One of those hot, end of summer humid rains. She was tired of driving, and tired in general, and the rain was only making it worse. Too much time alone on the road had given her too much time to think, and at this point, thinking was the last thing she wanted to do. She just wanted Carter out of her head. He'd occupied space there for way too long already.

She pulled into the driveway of Buddy's house where she was quick to notice that all the lights were off. Buddy had never been one to live by the adage of "early to bed," but it _was_ late, he was probably asleep. She hadn't called, so she couldn't expect that he would be waiting up for her. She left the car running and bolted to the front door.

She'd given up her house key years ago, when she'd stopped coming home. The doorbell wasn't working, but she knocked, and knocked, to no avail. He wasn't here. Defeated, she ran back to the car. She picked up her cell phone, maybe now would be the opportune time to call. He couldn't talk her out of coming now that she was already here. Her cell however, was dead. Her car charger was busted. She threw her cell onto the passenger seat and backed out of the driveway. She'd go to the restaurant. That's probably where he was. She remembered him saying he spent a lot of time there. She'd never even seen it in real life. Pictures yes, but she'd never set foot in Buddy's.

She pulled off the main road, and into the parking lot of Buddy's. She was glad she'd been paying attention when Buddy had talked about buying the property so at least she knew where it was. There were no cars out front, but she could see the lights on inside. Maybe his car was around back. She ran back out into the rain and knocked as loud as she could. No answer. She was getting tired of this.

She knocked again.

"Sorry, we're closed." She heard a muffled voice call from inside. She knocked once more before giving up. She turned and rested her back against the door, preparing to head back into the downpour when the door opened. Catching her off guard she fell backwards into the person who'd opened it. They tried to steady her by grabbing her arms as they spoke. "Sorry, ma'am. We're closed for the night. Did you need somethin'?"

Lyla froze. She knew that voice. The slow Texan drawl was unmistakable, especially when it had haunted her dreams for so long. Her breath caught for a moment before she could turn around. She thought about not turning around at all. She could just say thank you and walk away now. He'd probably never even know it was her. She could feel his strong hands on her arms and curiosity got the better of her.

Did he still look the way she imagined him in her head?

Would he be happy to see her?

Would be ignore her like he'd done for so many years now?

She pulled herself from him and turning around and taking a deep breath put on her best smile. "Tim."

The look on his face was first bewilderment, and then recognition. Disbelief more accurately. He left her standing there in the rain while he took it all in. She felt suddenly very vulnerable as his eyes took her in and then locked onto hers. He looked at her like he had never expected to see her again. Like she was some three headed monster that shouldn't exist. She couldn't tear her eyes away from his eyes.

Those eyes.

She imagined she could still get lost in them. She imagined that many women did. He shook his head as if just realizing that she was still standing in the downpour when he quickly moved aside.

"Lyla Garrity. Get out of this rain, I didn't know it was you." He ushered her in as fast as he could. He grabbed for her arm, and then quickly pulled away. It was strange how that now he knew who it was, he wouldn't touch her. "You're soaked, Garrity. I think I have an extra shirt around here."

"That's o-." He was gone before she could even object. He disappeared into a back room where she could hear him rustling about. He returned a minute later with one of his ratty old practice hoodies. "It's ain't pretty, but-," he shrugged, holding it out to her.

"It'll do just fine." She took it from him and disappeared to the women's room for a second. When she emerged Tim was behind the bar, cleaning glasses. He just smiled at her and continued his work. "My dad never told me you were working for him."

Tim didn't look up from the job he was doing. "Four years I've been here now. It used to be full time, but now I just help out when he needs me. It doesn't really surprise me that he didn't tell you."

Lyla cocked her head, "Why do you say that?"

Tim set down the glass and placed both hands on the bar taking a deep breath. Buddy had never been his biggest fan. Sure, he'd spoken on his behalf at his parole hearing, and he'd given him this job. He even had said he considered Tim family. But Tim wasn't sure how he'd react would he actually have become family. "Lyla, when we broke up, that was the happiest day of your father's life."

"It's not Buddy's fault we aren't together, Tim." Lyla responded, shaking her head.

"I know that, but it doesn't mean that Buddy wasn't thrilled about it."

Lyla blinked is disbelief. "I suppose you're right," she whispered. It was true. It was a big reason Buddy hadn't wanted her back home. He had been very vocal over the fact that his daughter would be doing a disgrace to her entire family should she end up with a Riggins. "It's been so long Tim. You stopped calling-"

"Would you have visited me?" He asked. It seemed random, but she knew what he was talking about. His time in prison. She'd stopped hearing from him before he went away, but she'd written to him while he was there, and never got a response.

"I…I don't…Yes. Yes, I would have. Tim we were friends since we were kids. I loved you. Of course I would have visited you. But I wrote, and you ignored me."

His shoulders slumped. "I didn't want you to see me like that, Lyla. I knew you would have come if I'd asked, but it would have been too hard. To see you through the glass, or to get face time and not be able to touch you. And to have to see you and know that I'd failed."

"Tim…"

He didn't like the sympathetic look she was giving him. "It doesn't matter anymore, Lyla. It was a long time ago. Hey, I hear you're getting hitched."

Lyla turned her head away from him. It was all she could do to not cry. She looked towards the ceiling and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Tim wasn't the only one who felt like they had failed, but was she really going to discuss her romantic failure with Tim Riggins?

Her persona had been visibly altered by his comment. "I say something wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nope. But that's kind of why I'm here. I'm not getting married anymore. In fact, we broke up. In fact, he had two other girlfriends. In fact, I quit my job, packed up all my stuff, and here I am. I was hoping I could stay with my dad awhile, but I can't find him."

"You won't find him, at least not for another few days. He's on vacation. Went up to Austin for some food convention. That's why I'm here. Holding down the fort until he gets back."

Lyla put her elbows on the bar and rubbed her temples with her hands. "Great. Just my luck. Now what am I supposed to do?"

Tim just smiled and continued to clean. "You could stay with me. I mean, until Buddy gets back. I wouldn't mind."

Lyla looked up at him through her bangs. "What about Billy and Mindy?"

Tim shook his head and laughed. "You think I'm still living with my brother? I'm hurt, Garrity, really. No faith. Actually, please come and stay. I don't get a lot of company, and I really would love for you to see the place."

Lyla shrugged. She was tired and she seemed to be running out of options, but she wasn't sure that staying at Tim's would be the best choice. However, the words came out of her mouth before she could stop them, "Okay. I'd love too."

She sat with him while he finished his work, sneaking peeks. He looked almost the same at twenty-four as he'd looked at eighteen. Granted, he looked older, wiser, but he'd lived through a lot in his young life. Enough to age anyone, but he carried it gracefully.

"You ready?" He asked as he grabbed his keys startling her out of her daze.

She nodded and walked outside waiting for him to lock up.

"I ran here tonight. It wasn't raining earlier. You mind giving me a lift?"

She tossed him the keys. "Do you mind? I'm beat, and I don't know where we're going."

"Nope." He opened her door for her, he was still a southern gentleman, and closed it once she was in.

They drove in silence, away from the homes and onto the quiet, dark, country road. She'd missed the stars, forgotten how clear the nights could be. She rested her head against the cool of the window and just gazed out into the dark abyss. Tim turned off the road and pulled into the drive of a beautiful ranch house.

Not just any ranch house. This was his. This was what he'd dreamt of when they were still in high school, when it was to be him, Jason, and her against the world. Friends living large in Texas. Her breath caught. He'd done it. He'd gotten his dream. She almost hadn't waited for him to stop the car before she hopped out. She admired the wood work, the large windows and that wrap around porch that he had always been talking about. There was swing on the porch and two white rocking chairs, none of which looked like they got much use.

He was beside her before she knew it. She grabbed his hand and squeezed. "Tim, it's beautiful."

"It is, isn't it." He liked the feel of her hand in his, and he'd squeezed back, but as soon as his did, she seemed to realize what she'd been doing and dropped her hand. "What bag do you need from the car?"

She continued to look on at the house in awe. "Don't worry about it, I'll grab it in a bit."

"What bag, Garrity?"

She looked up at him, and he looked back, almost in annoyance. He wanted to help. She should let him. "I think the blue striped one in the back seat has everything I should need for now."

He turned and grabbed it for her, and she followed him up to the house. The inside was just as beautiful as the outside. A large open floor plan, a large country kitchen, and although the place wasn't dirty, there were enough beer bottles lying around to prove a Riggins lived there. She followed him down a hallway to a back bedroom all done up in white. "You can stay in this one. You'll have your own bathroom, and I'm in that one, across the hall." He set her bag down on the bed. "I'm sure you're tired. Tomorrow I'll give you the grand tour." He turned to leave.

"Tim?" She stopped him before he could close the door. He turned and looked at her. She swore he was looking right through her. She walked over to him and wrapped him in a hug. He still smelled the same. Sweat and Old Spice. He didn't seem to know what to do at first, but she felt his arms wrap around her. His hand on the back of her neck. She pulled back and stared into those hazel eyes. "Thank you."

He just nodded and stared back with sad eyes as he turned to leave. "Any time, Lyla. We're friends. I'll see you in the morning."

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Tim lay in bed that night unable to get Lyla out of his head. Once upon a time he'd loved her. If he was completely honest with himself, she was probably to only girl he had ever truly loved. That, however, was one prison term, and a long time ago. He really hadn't ever expected to see her in Dillon again. He'd imagined once or twice what it would be like if she were to return, but he had never imagined it would be like this. He had never imagined that she'd return to Dillon to pick up the pieces of her broken life. He'd imagined she'd return for a holiday sometime in the future. To see Buddy. She'd be married, have 2.5 children, 1 puppy, and a perfect life. She'd see him from far away, and maybe smile at him and they'd share a silent moment, and then she'd be gone again. He'd told himself a long time ago that she would move on, and she did move on, but he was never quite able to.

He'd tried. Tried when Tyra had come back. It had been nice for awhile too, but in the end, he had only been pretending. He may have had this devil may care persona on the outside, but he was lonely. Tyra had come around when he was feeling vulnerable. Hell, he'd just gotten out of prison. It had been awhile since he'd known the touch of a woman, and Tyra was there, and Tyra was willing. They'd tried to make it work. He had felt obligated after she'd told him she'd been in love with him since she was five, but in the end, he couldn't pretend. Tyra knew Tyra was a smart girl. She knew that she'd never be what Lyla had been to him, and they eventually just drifted apart. They still saw each other most holidays, and the kids birthdays, but now they were family. Nothing more, nothing less.

And now…now Lyla was here, back in Dillon. In his house, in the bedroom across the hall. The situation wasn't ideal. He could hear her crying through his door. Crying over some jerk who'd broken her heart and betrayed her trust. He wanted to go to her, to comfort her, because when she was hurting, he was hurting, but he knew that at this point, at this time, he should stay out of it. She'd been brief when she'd told him what happened. She'd open up when and if she was ready, so now, even though his heart was breaking listening to her sob in the next room, all he could do was stay in bed. So no, the situation wasn't ideal, but he'd be her friend. Being friends with Lyla Garrity would be better than scaring her away and never seeing her again. And if being her friend was the only way to keep her in his life, then he'd be her friend until the day he died.

Morning came too soon to Lyla. She had cried herself to sleep, and when sleep had finally come, it had been restless at best. When she was finally coherent enough to get out of bed, it took her a minute to remember where she was. Tim's house. As glad as she was to have a friend right now, she had never in a millon years pictured that that friend would be Timothy Riggins.

She gave herself a quick once over in the mirror before leaving the bedroom. She had dark circles under her eyes, but otherwise was surprised she didn't look worse.

Seeing the house in the daytime was a different experience. In the main room, there were floor to ceiling windows on two of the four walls. The sunlight lit up the place making it look even more warm and inviting than it was. She wasn't sure if Tim was up, but was sure he wouldn't mind her nosing around a little bit. He had pictures framed all over the place. His nieces, and nephew. Billy and Mindy. He had never had much of a family when he was younger, so it seemed only appropriate that he'd take full advantage of having one now. No regrets, after all. She ran her finger over a picture of Tim and Jason. It was after Jason's accident. They were in Mexico. She'd taken the picture their last night there. That was one of the last times the three of them had all been together. "Morning," she heard from behind her. She jumped.

"Morning, Tim," she smiled.

He was in the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of coffee. He held out a mug to her, "Want some?"

She nodded, walking over to him and taking the mug from his hand. "Thanks." She took a sip. "It's perfect, cream and sugar, just how I like it."

He smiled, "I remembered." He paused, taking a sip of his own coffee, before continuing, "How'd you sleep?"

She sighed. "Not well, but better than I've slept in a few days, so I guess that's something…"

He just gave her a knowing look and dropped it. "Hungry?"

"Not really."

"Well, you have to eat. So why don't you go sit on the porch and I'll bring you some breakfast," he said, head already in the refrigerator.

"Tim," she chided. "That's really not necessary."

He looked up from the fridge at her, "Go sit down, Garrity."

She did as she was told. The morning was warm already, and the view from Tim's porch was amazing. He really had done a nice job with this place, he couldn't have picked a better piece of property. She sat down in one of the two big wooden rocking chairs and spent a few minutes lost in thought before Tim came outside, carrying two plates. Fruit, toast, and eggs. All the essential food groups. "It looks good, Tim. Thanks."

He sat down next to her. "You're welcome." They were silent for a moment. "I spend almost every morning out here. I go for a run, eat breakfast. It's perfect."

"It is, Tim. You're very lucky. You have everything you ever wanted."

He just looked at her and smiled, but it never reached his eyes as he thought, 'not everything. Not everything at all."

An hour later she was doing the dishes in the kitchen. She couldn't not contribute even though Tim had resisted letting her do anything at first. He'd finally given up and headed to take a shower. She was just finishing up when he came padding back into the kitchen. "So, what's your plan for the day, Garrity?"

She pursed her lips, "I don't know. I hadn't really thought about it…What are you up to today?"

He wiggled his eyebrows at her and grinned one of his equally goofy, yet endearing grins. "Oh, you have no idea. Saturday mornings, those are babysitting mornings. I go hang out with the runts for a few hours every week so Billy and Mindy can go get some alone time. It's great."

She laughed. "Sounds like fun."

"You know," he said casually, "You could come with if you wanted. I'd love to have you. I bet the kids would love to have you."

"The kids don't even know me, Tim."

"Yeah, but you're a teacher. Kids have to love you, Lyla," he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Besides, you have nothing else to do."

She hit him in the arm, "Thanks for reminding me, Tim. Just when I was starting to feel better."

He turned and started heading back to his room, "Just get ready, Lyla. Train leaves in an hour."

An hour later, she was doing a final touch up when there was a knock at the bedroom door. "You ready?" Tim asked her as soon as she opened it.

She had managed to shower, and fix her hair, and even apply some mascara. She was more put together than she'd been since Carter broke up with her. And even the minimal primping she had done seemed like the hardest thing in the world. "As I'll ever be."

The ride to Billy's was a quiet one. They took Tim's truck, and Lyla found herself inwardly laughing that he'd gone and built himself a beautiful home, and still drove his beat up Chevy pick-up. She just stared out the window the whole way to Billy's.

Tim patted her leg with his hand, "Hey, everything okay?"

She nodded, "Fine. Everything's fine. I'm just…did you tell Billy and Mindy I was coming with you?"

"Why would I need to tell them?"

"I don't know. It's just…I don't feel like they were ever my biggest fans."

Tim just shook his head, "Look, whatever they may have thought about you was a long time ago. Things change, people change. We aren't who we were at nineteen, Lyla. But Billy and Mindy like you just fine."

She just turned her head back to the window where she stared until they reached their destination. She could see the curtains moving in the front window and two little heads peering out as Tim helped her from the truck. "You ready, Garrity? Because it's go time!" he smiled at her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to the few who reviewed, maybe you will inspire others to do the same...**

**Chapter 3:**

"Mommy! Daddy! Uncle Tim's here!" Sophie yelled to her parents. Sophie and her twin sister Suzie were 4 years old. With light brown hair and blue eyes the girls were identical save for a small heart shaped beauty mark under Sophie's right eye. They were going to be heartbreakers someday, but for now, they were rambunctious kids who settled on tormenting the only three men they could. Their nearly six year old brother, Stevie, their dad, Billy, and their favorite uncle, Tim.

Sophie had backed away from the window, but Suzie was still standing there, fingers tracing imaginary pictures on the window pane, staring. "Hey, Uncle Tim brought a friend. A girl friend."

Mindy came into the living room picking up toys as she walked. She was constantly cleaning up after her children and their father. She sometimes forgot she had only three kids the way her house looked most of the time. "What do you mean your Uncle Tim brought a girl friend?"

Suzie rolled her eyes. At four, she had already developed quite an attitude. She was definitely the feistier of the twins. "I mean, there is a girl with Uncle Tim, Mommy."

Sophie ran back to the window and pushed her sister out of the way so she could get a better look. "Oh, she's pretty. I like her."

Suzie shoved her back out of the way. "You don't even know her, Sophie."

Mindy came over to the window and moved both girls out of the way. Recognition dawning across her face. That girl walking up with Tim was someone she hadn't expected to see again. "Billy!" she yelled. "What is your brother doing with Lyla Garrity?"

Billy came from the bedroom, finishing the buttons on his shirt. "He's not with Lyla. Lyla's in Tennessee last I heard. Engaged to some hotshot lawyer…"

Mindy pointed out the window. "Nope. Lyla is definitely in Dillon and is walking up our driveway about to enter our house with your brother."

Billy ran to the window and all but knocked Mindy out of the way. "Oh shit."

"Daddy!" the girls cried in unison, smacking him in the legs.

"You better put a dollar in the swear jar," Sophie chided.

Mindy just glared at him and went back to picking up toys.

It wasn't that the Riggins didn't like Lyla. They did. And they hadn't seen her in six years. Since before Stevie was born, so who knew what she was like now. It was that Billy worried about the way she affected his brother. The last time she'd left, six years ago, he couldn't remember a time when he'd seen his brother look worse. Heartbroken. Tim had been heartbroken. Billy had seen Tim lovesick like that twice, and both times had revolved around Lyla.

The first time, when she'd called things off between them when she was still with Street, Tim had turned to the bottle. Which was what he usually did in most situations, but he'd pop open a beer as soon as he woke up and drink until he passed out. He'd mope around the house if he wasn't drunk at practice, and look generally more sullen than usual. Billy had been unaware how deep his brother's feelings for Lyla were until she stopped coming around.

The second time had been after the Saracen funeral. When she'd come home for a few days. Billy wasn't sure of the exact circumstances of her visit, but it was nice when she'd been here. He hadn't seen Tim looking so happy for months before Lyla had come back. And then she'd left. Tim had come over after dropping her off at the bus depot, and when Billy asked when she'd be back, Tim had replied that she wouldn't and had started crying. He didn't remember seeing his brother cry often, and all he could do was lay a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder and stand by him as he broke down.

So, it wasn't that Billy didn't like Lyla, because he did. He and Mindy both did, but he didn't like that she had the ability to make his brother hurt so much. She never did it intentionally, and she couldn't do anything about the feelings Tim had for her, but Billy wished she'd stay away. That she would somehow realize that every time she came and went out of Tim's life she took a little piece of his heart with her, and soon, soon Tim would have nothing left to give.

There was nothing he could do about it now, except hope that time had changed things between them. He followed the girls to the door as the bell rang and Tim walked in.

"Uncle Tim!" the girls screamed as they launched themselves at their favorite, and only uncle. Tim gathered them both up in his arms which was no easy feat seeing as how they were getting bigger and bigger every day. "Who's your friend, Uncle Timmy?" Sophie asked, her fingers twirling a piece of Tim's hair. "She's pretty."

Tim looked up at Lyla and smiled. "She is pretty, isn't she?" Lyla blushed. "That's one of my oldest friends, Lyla. Lyla, this is Sophie and this is Susie." Lyla gave a small wave to the girls as Tim looked around the room real quick before adding "Where's your brother?"

"He's playing his video games," Susie replied as Tim set her and her sister down.

"I see."

Billy walked over towards Lyla and pulled her into a hug. "You look good, Lyla. It's good to see you. How long you in town for?"

"I'm not quite sure, yet, Billy."

Billy nodded his head. "Well, it's good to see you. Minds! Come say hi to Lyla before we leave," he yelled towards the back of the house where Mindy had retreated.

Mindy ran out of the room and hugged Lyla as Billy discreetly, while as discreetly as he was able, motioned for Tim to follow him.

Tim did as he was instructed and followed his brother towards the bedroom. Once he was inside Billy quietly shut the door. He just looked at Tim questioningly.

"Why are you giving me that look, Billy?" Tim sighed.

"I think you know why." Billy was pacing. He always paced when he wasn't quite sure what to say.

"No," Tim replied, annoyed, "I don't."

"What's she doing here, Tim? In Dillon, with you? What's going on?"

Tim rolled his eyes. "Really, Billy? Stay out of it."

Billy was trying his hardest not to get angry, "Tim, I know you've still got feelings for her." He paused, and his voice got calmer before he added, "I know you'll always love her…"

Tim loved his brother, and knew his brother loved him, but sometimes he could be too much to handle. Like now. This really wasn't something Tim felt like talking to him about. "Look, Billy. She's hit a bit of a rough spot. She's home to figure out her next move. She showed up at Buddy's last night looking for her dad, but Buddy's out of town for three more days. What was I supposed to do? I wasn't going to let her stay at one of those roach motels Dillon has to offer when I have the room-"

Billy cut him off. "She's staying with you!"

Tim threw up his hands. "Not that it's any of your business, but yeah. I have the room so why not?"

Billy sighed and reached a hand out towards Tim's shoulder. "Look, I've seen what this girl does to you, Tim. I just don't want to see you hurt again when she leaves."

"It's different this time, Billy. We're friends. Nothing more, nothing less." Tim wasn't sure who he was trying to convince. Billy, or himself. He also wasn't even sure he believed the words that were coming out of his own mouth.

Billy opened his mouth to speak again, but was interrupted by Mindy screaming from the living room, "Billy Riggins! I swear if we miss this movie you'll be sorry!"

Tim wasted no time in taking the opportunity to get out of the conversation with him brother. He exited the bedroom with a sour look on his face, followed by Billy who looked like a dog with his tail between his legs. Ashamed. He should trust his brother, but when it came to females, Tim was never one to make the smartest decisions.

"Tim, Lyla, we'll see you later. Girls, be good," Mindy said, kissing the girls each on top of their head before walking out the front door with Billy.

Tim flopped down on the sofa next to Suzie, Sophie, and Lyla. "So what do you girls want to do today?"

"No football," Sophie whined.

"Okay, no football," Tim repeated.

"I know," Suzie shouted. "A tea party!"

Sophie's eyes lit up at her sister's suggestion. "Yeah! Tea party!"

Lyla laughed at the horrified expression on Tim's face. "Girls, I think a tea party sounds perfect!"

Tim shot up from the couch. "You girls have fun. I'm going to go check on Stevie."

Lyla stood up after him and grabbed his shirt. "Not so fast, Tim. Suzie, Sophie, and I are going to get this tea party ready, and we expect both you and Stevie to join us later in your finest tea party attire. Right girls?"

The girls hopped up on the couch. "Right," they said in unison, clapping their hands.

Tim moaned. "You'll be sorry, Garrity." He thought about arguing with them, but fortunately for the girls, all three of them, he would never deny them anything. "Tell us when you're ready for us." He took off down the hall towards Stevie's room.

Lyla made her way to the kitchen and the girls followed. "Alright, girls. What do you want to eat at this tea party?"

Sophie thought long and hard before responding. "Macaroni and cheese."

Suzie rolled her eyes at her sister. "That's not tea party food."

Lyla smiled. "Sophie, I think I agree with Suzie. We can't eat macaroni and cheese at a tea party. At tea parties you usually eat desserts, like cakes and cookies and little sandwiches. They're called finger sandwiches."

Sophie crossed her arms over her chest and pouted while Suzie gloated, glad in her declaration that they could not eat macaroni and cheese. "Shut up, Suzie. I don't want to eat finger sandwiches. I don't want to eat fingers."

Lyla tilted her head and bent down to Sophie's level. "You don't have to be upset. And the sandwiches aren't actually made of fingers, you just eat them with your fingers." She smiled at the look of relief on the twins faces. "We'll make dessert. How do you feel about cookies?"

Sophie just shrugged and continued to pout.

Lyla continued. "I bet you have a favorite kind." She was used to being patient. One didn't teach elementary school and not know how to be patient with children.

Sophie uncrossed her arms and mumbled, "I guess chocolate chip."

Lyla stood up. "Did I hear you say chocolate chip? Suzie, do you like chocolate chip too?"

Suzie vigorously nodded her head.

"Chocolate chip it is then." Lyla began to open the cupboards pulling out the necessary ingredients and kitchen tools. "Do you know who else's favorite cookie is chocolate chip?"

The girls looked at each other before turning back to Lyla. "Yours?" They assumed.

"I prefer peanut butter cookies, but your Uncle Tim, his favorite ever is chocolate chip. I used to make them for him. . .Now, who wants to measure the flour?" Lyla asked as the girls both raised their hands. She laughed, pulled them both over a chair so they could see on top of the counter and the three of them continued the tea party preparations together as they asked her a million questions. How long had she known their uncle Tim? - since she was their age. What about aunt Tyra? - yes, she knew her too. Were Lyla and Tyra friends? - Well, they hadn't really been friends…And on it continued while they baked.

Meanwhile Tim had found his way down to Stevie's room where they were busy playing an intense round of Madden Football on the Xbox. They sat next to each other in silence, intent on the game at hand. Though Tim was getting frustrated that he was being beat by a five year old. He had never been one for video games though.

"I smell cookies," Stevie stated, without looking away from the television.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that we have to attend a tea party in a bit."

The game paused. "A tea party," Stevie asked incredulously, turning to look his uncle in the face. "Are you kidding?"

Tim's face said it all. Not kidding. Guilty as charged. "Get out your Sunday best, we're dressing up too."

His nephew stood up from his bed and stomped around a bit. "Really, Uncle Tim. Is this because of that girl you brought?"

Tim looked at his nephew curiously, "What makes you say that? How'd you even know I brought a friend. You haven't come out of your room."

Stevie shrugged. "I heard you and dad talking. Saying you loooooovvveeed her." Stevie made kissing noises at his uncle.

Tim laughed and shook his head. "Sit down. And stop pretending you know what you're talking about."

Stevie just continued to make faces and kissing noises at his uncle until he was interrupted by a knock at his door. "Come in," he said.

Lyla peeked her head in. "Hi, Stevie. I'm Lyla. It's very nice to meet you."

Stevie smiled at her, struck silent.

"I just wanted to let you boys know that the party starts in fifteen minutes. Don't be late," she finished before closing the door. She quickly reopened it and tossed in some hats and such. "Oh, and the girls requested you put these on."

Stevie hopped on the bed next to Tim. "Uncle, Tim, I can see why you love her," he said matter of factly. He didn't even care that he had just been asked to wear a girl's hat.

Tim just grabbed his nephew in a bear hug and then ruffled his hair. "Knock it off. You're too young to even pretend you know what you're talking about." He set Stevie down on the floor and put one of the hats on his nephew's head. "We'd better freshen up."

Fifteen minutes later both the boys and all the girls convened around the patio table in the backyard. There was a lovely display of cookies, and a piping hot pot of tea on the table. Suzie and Sophie were wearing every bit of play jewelry they had, with the exception of what they had lent Lyla. Lyla was also wearing a bring pink feather boa, and a bright yellow sunhat. The boys were wearing hats as well. Stevie was wearing a huge purple hat, and Tim a neon pink one. It was quite a sight.

Lyla couldn't help but laugh at Tim when he walked outside. "Why Mr. Riggins, and younger Mr. Riggins. I must say you both look spectacular."

Both Mr. Riggins' tried to glare at her, but couldn't. Lyla had this way about making you forget you were doing something absolutely ridiculous when she smiled her smile at you. Tim curtsied. "Why, thank you, Miss Garrity. I do say, you've never looked better yourself."

Sophie put a cookie on everyone's plate and then sat back down while Lyla poured the tea.

"Are these my favorite chocolate chip cookies" Tim asked, shoving the whole cookie in his mouth.

"Uncle Tim!" Suzie yelled. "You're supposed to be a lady!"

Tim held up his arms in surrender. "I'm sorry," he managed to get out in a garbled fashion. His mouth was full of cookie. "These are almost as good as the cookies I used to get in high school."

Sophie pouted and slammed her tiny hands on the table. "They are the same! Lyla told us how to do it. She helped!"

Tim leaned down so that he was eye level with Sophie. "They are almost the same. They're missing the extra ingedient Lyla used to put in them."

Sophie quickly turned her head towards Lyla and glared at her. "You forgot something!"

Lyla shook her head. "I did not forget anything. What are you talking about, Tim?"

Tim turned his attention towards Lyla. He held her gaze for a moment before answering her question. "Love."

Lyla was dumbstruck. His reply had caught her off guard so she just ignored it and let the girls continue to argue with their uncle about how they had made the cookies perfectly. When everyone had finished up the cookies and the tea Lyla stood from the table. "So, you all know what real fancy ladies do after tea parties, right?"

Everyone shook their heads. They were not fancy ladies, and they didn't go to many tea parties.

Lyla turned her attention towards Steve as she let them all in on the secret. "They most definitely play a game of football."

Stevie hopped up and threw off his hat. He grabbed Lyla's hand and pulled her onto the lawn. "You are on my team, Lyla. Tim, you're with the twins."

The rest of the gang followed suit for a rousing game of football that seemed to be at a stalemate. Stevie had just passed Lyla the ball and she was running towards their end zone when Tim lifted her off the ground. She screamed. "No, fair. You're cheating. Girls, get him!"

The girls came running after their uncle and pounced onto his back. "I'm on your team!" he protested.

"Let her go, Timmy!" Suzie yelled as she and her sister fell from his back. They had caught Tim off guard and he was going down. He quickly turned his body so that Lyla landed on top of him instead of him crushing her. He held her to him for a minute. Staring into her eyes. Unable to let go. It seemed as if time was standing still as she threw the ball off to Stevie and clambered off Tim. "Touchdown! We totally win." Lyla and Stevie high fived each other as Tim pulled himself off the ground with the help of his nieces.

"That's it, I'm done," Tim complained.

Stevie was gloating, "You're just mad because you lost in real life and on the Xbox!"

Tim shrugged. "So? I'm beat. Why don't we just go hang out by the TV?"

There didn't seem to be any objections so after the game, the entire gang retreated inside and put in a movie. Finding Nemo. "Hey, Lyla?" Stevie asked, "Did you know this is my mom's favorite movie?"

Lyla did everything she could not to burst out in laughter. She was well aware this was Mindy's favorite movie. Fifteen minutes into Nemo and everyone except for Tim was passed out. Lyla's feet were in his lap. And he had a twin on either side of him and Stevie was laying on Lyla's side. Tim had a feeling his nephew and him would be battling over Lyla's heart if he wasn't careful. Stevie was only six, but he was a Riggins. Sitting there, surrounded by his family and Lyla, Tim couldn't remember a time he'd felt more content. He could live this life. With a wife, and children, and family Saturdays. He could do it with Lyla if she'd let him.

Billy and Mindy came home and Tim untangled himself from everyone on the couch. No one stirred.

"Everyone's asleep." Mindy whispered. She was grateful for all the quiet time she could get in her house. She made her way to the kitchen and set her purse down. Billy followed behind her.

Tim sat down at a barstool in the kitchen and grabbed another cookie that was still sitting out. "Yup."

Mindy picked one up too. "Even Lyla?"

"I don't think she slept well last night. She was crying until I fell asleep. So, you know, I'm just glad she's resting now."

Billy's ears perked up. Maybe he couldn't get Tim to open up to him, but Mindy? Billy hadn't thought of that. He sent Mindy a look that implored her to find out more. "Crying? Why exactly is she home Tim?" she asked.

Tim rubbed the crumbs off his hands and looked over to the couch to make sure Lyla was still asleep. He didn't know much, but he was sure she didn't want her business broadcasted all over Dillon. "She caught her fiancée cheating in her. Called off the wedding, quit her job and came here. I just don't get why she's crying over some asshole her didn't know what she was worth."

Mindy reached over and placed a hand on top of Tim's. "Tim, she might not be crying over the guy. She's crying because her entire life just got flipped upside down. She had a plan, it was all mapped out, and now she's back to square one. She's probably scared."

"When did you get so smart, sis?"

Mindy laughed, and then remembered everyone was sleeping and quickly covered her mouth. "Hey, you'd be surprised what you learn working at the Landing Strip. She's just lucky she has a friend like you right now. She's going to need a friend."

Tim nodded and looked over towards Billy. "Yeah, well, I was thinking about what you said earlier Billy, and I think you may be right about a few things. I may be kind of selfish in trying to be the greatest friend ever right now."

"It's okay, Tim. I know." Billy assured his brother. "Just be careful and don't push."

Tim didn't reply. He just ran a hand through his hair and left the kitchen to wake Lyla up.

"Hey QB Garrity." He gently shook her shoulder. "You ready to go?"

She woke up groggy and had to rub the sleep out of her eyes before she could focus on Tim's face smiling down at her. "Yeah. I'm ready."

She waved a silent goodbye to Billy and Mindy and let Tim lead her to the truck, his gentle hand on the small of her back until she was sitting in the cab.

The ride home was a quiet one. Tim wasn't one for uncomfortable silences, and despite the great day they'd had, this silence was definitely uncomfortable. "Hey Garrity, everything okay?"

Lyla was feeling this everything was everything but okay. But could she tell Tim that? She couldn't just ignore his question as much as she wanted to. This was uncomfortable for her, given their past. It had to be uncomfortable for him too. How many times was he going to have to be there to comfort her when some other guy had broken her heart. But that was the thing. He didn't have to be there. He never had to be there. He had always chosen to be there.

When she finally turned to answer him she had tears falling down her face. "I really had a great day today, Tim. I really did. But it was hard. I mean, I imagined Carter and I having kids. I imagined a family with him. My entire life has been turned upside down. I feel like I don't even know what I'm doing anymore."

Tim reached over and grabbed her hand. It was soft in his and he wove his fingers through hers. Mindy had hit the nail on the head. "Just because life didn't work out how you thought it would doesn't mean you are not going to get everything you ever dreamed of, Lyla. And guess what? When you do get it, it's going to be BETTER than you imagined it would ever be because you're going to find someone who would do anything for you. Someone that you mean the world to and would never dream of hurting you because they don't want to ever make you cry."

Her crying intensified before subsiding a little bit. Tim was right. There wasn't a time limit on happiness. It didn't expire. She stole a look at him, focused on the road ahead and smiled. She wasn't ready to pursue anything yet, but maybe when she was, she wouldn't have to look far. He may have dreamt of a simple life, but he was a good man, and that simple life was looking better and better everyday. Lyla scooted closer to him and layed her head on his shoulder. He let go of her hand and put his arm around her shoulder squeezing her to him as they rode in silence the rest of the way back to Tim's house. A comfortable silence. One filled with promise.

**. . . to be continued . . .**


	4. Chapter 4

Today was a new day, and Lyla found that she had slept through the night for the first time since she and Carter had broken up. She couldn't believe that it had been two weeks since she'd gotten a good night's sleep, and now that she had rested, it was amazing how much better she felt. Not that her sleep pattern was back to normal. She was still up way earlier than she would have preferred, but she had fallen asleep pretty early the night before.

The steps were small, but she was feeling better and better everyday. She no longer had the feeling of a heavy weight on her chest. No longer had the feeling she couldn't breathe, that nothing was ever going to be okay again. That's not to say she wasn't still feeling sad and betrayed, she would be lying if she said she didn't think about Carter every day. Multiple times a day in fact. Every time she thought about him she felt like he was ripping her heart out all over again. It had become nearly impossible to remember any positives about her relationship with Carter when she was so focused on the negatives. She knew that forgiveness was the key to forgetting, but she wasn't at that place yet. She was still too angry to forgive and forget, but she was starting to feel like someday she'd make it though this. Tim's words still resonated with her. Someday she'd be happier than she had ever imagined. It didn't matter anymore what Carter had done, he had provided her the opportunity to follow a different path, perhaps one that she should never have veered off of in the first place.

Tim. She was lucky to have him. And he was stuck with her for at least another two days. She'd gotten into town on Friday, and Buddy wouldn't be home until Tuesday. She was glad she felt so comfortable here, at his house, with him. This situation, while initially not ideal, could have been a whole lot worse. Tim didn't have to be her friend, he didn't even have to talk to her. He could have sent her away until Buddy came home, but he hadn't done that. He'd invited her home with him, like she was a lost puppy. He didn't owe her anything, and she didn't owe him anything. They had meant the world to each other what seemed like a lifetime ago, he had wanted her, wanted her to stay, and she just couldn't do it. She had left, and he had stopped calling. They had traveled paths going in different directions, but somehow, their paths had changed and met up again. Here they were now, and despite everything, Tim had been nothing short of wonderful.

Lyla stretched her arms and yawned before climbing out of bed. She wasn't sure why, but she found herself checking her reflection in the mirror, and finger combing her hair, and fixing the make-up she hadn't removed last night before stepping foot out of her room.

Lyla padded gently towards the kitchen and beelined for the coffee pot. Tim must have been out running again, as she saw no sign of him. She poured her coffee and found herself getting comfortable out on the patio. She could see why Tim loved this place so much. It was peaceful. It was serene The sun was just starting to come up over the horizon in a wash of orange and red. She could get used to this. Taking her coffee and breakfast on the veranda every morning.

As she stared out at the horizon she could see a little blue dot growing larger as it neared. Tim, coming in from his morning run. Where was the Riggins who used to drink himself to sleep every night and only get out of bed before noon if it was a school day (sometimes), or a practice day (also only sometimes)? When had he grown up? Oh yeah, sometime during the six years you were avoiding him, or he was ignoring you, she told herself.

Tim was on the porch before she knew it, and she looked up at him sleepily. "Morning."

He smiled down at her. "Morning."

She offered him her cup of coffee, which he gladly took while she got up to get a new one.

"Sit down, Garrity. I can get it." He handed her back her cup and went inside.

"You don't have to wait on me, Tim." Lyla yelled towards him.

He yelled back in reply. "I'm not. I'm just bein' a good host is all." He appeared back outside and sat next to her.

Lyla rolled her eyes and changed the subject. Tim had always tried to be a southern gentlemen. Sometimes he had even succeeded. "What's on the agenda for today, Mr. Riggins?"

"Work."

"On a Sunday?" she pouted.

Tim nodded. "Football season." He paused. "Busy season at Buddy's."

Of course. Lyla had forgotten where she was for a moment. Dillon. Football. "What time do you have to go?"

Tim looked over at her. "You gonna miss me, Garrity?"

She blushed and averted her gaze. "No. I was just wondering how much alone time I was going to have to try and enjoy today."

Tim laughed at her. "No need to be embarrassed. I need to get there at nine actually. That's what, an hour?"

Lyla looked at her wrist, which was devoid of a watch and shrugged. Tim just ignored her. "You can come with if you want."

Lyla stood up and stretched, exposing a bit of her torso in the process. Tim looked away. "You know, that's okay. Besides, I don't really want word getting to my dad that I'm here. He still doesn't know, and I don't want him to worry."

"I get it. Buddy's probably going to freak. Especially when he finds out you've been staying here."

"You really think so? After all this time?" she questioned.

"Oh, I know so." Tim replied. "He's always telling me how happy you are, how you've graduated, met some big shot, he's going to find away to blame it all going wrong on me."

She turned to face him and leaned against the porch railing. "I think you're wrong. Plus, there's only one person to blame for everything going wrong…"

Tim was thinking he couldn't wait to shake the guy's hand. This Carter had screwed everything up for himself, but had helped to make everything better for Tim. He had driven Lyla to him.

"Well, I'll only be there a few hours." Tim was trying to bring Lyla back to the present. He could sense their conversation had taken her somewhere he didn't like seeing her go. She had this sad, faraway look on her face. "I've just got to get it all opened up. You want to do something later? Maybe go down to the lake? Pretend we're still in high school?" Tim stood also, and took off his shirt that was drenched with perspiration. This time it was Lyla who had to look away. He was still as fit as he'd been in high school.

"That sounds good." She stuttered. "I'll go get rations while you're working."

"Great," he replied, disappearing into the house to get ready for work.

Lyla collapsed back into her chair as soon as he was inside. Six years later and he could still get her blood racing. She'd only been single two weeks and she was having impure thoughts about Tim Riggins. What was it about this guy that always caused her to let all her inhibitions down? One glimpse of his bare chest had made her forget than she'd been thinking about her father and her ex-fiancée 2.5 seconds before he'd taken off his shirt. Her attraction to Tim was animalistic, natural, but it was also more than that. It was pure, and deep, or at least it had been. That was a long time ago. She got up and went to take a shower. She had to cool off.

Tim yelled bye through the bathroom door and informed her he'd be back by two. He was looking forward to spending some time with her tonight. It would make going to work worth it. He loved her. He'd always loved her, and even if it wasn't permanent he was glad to have her back. She had this way of making him feel whole. This way of looking at him like she thought he was worth something, even if he didn't think so. So he'd go to work, and he'd smile the whole day, because when he came home he was going to get to spend time with Lyla.

Lyla had five hours to do whatever she wanted and this was the first day that she wasn't afraid of her alone time. For two weeks she had been afraid to be alone. It left her too much time to think, and thinking about everything usually just led to her breaking down and sobbing. But today, today she wasn't thinking about Carter. She had decided she wasn't going to waste anymore energy crying over him. He wasn't worth it. Maybe he never had been. She wondered if he'd tried to call. She had turned her phone off when she left Nashville and hadn't turned it back on since. She didn't want to hear anything he had to say, but she didn't trust herself enough to not answer the phone if he called.

Lyla had thought about going for a run, but since she just got out of the shower, she decided against it. She had told Tim she'd get provisions for their date later…Date? Was it a date? No. It was two friends hanging out. Alone. Without his adorable nieces and nephew around. It was just friendly. Anyway, whatever it was, she had said she'd pick stuff up, so she probably should go to the store. She grabbed her keys off the dresser in the guest room and took off.

At Buddy's Tim felt like he was walking a little bit lighter today. It was one of those days where nothing was going to get him down. Not the server who was thirty minutes late, or the regulars who were drunk and mouthing off by eleven. He kept a smile on his face, even while some drunk started harassing him about working at Buddy's and having squandered his glory days. Most days he would have reached over the bar and grabbed the guys shirt, telling him off in the process, but today, today he just pretended he didn't even hear him. The servers were confused. They weren't used to seeing Tim like this.

Ali, one of the servers who'd known Tim the longest, and had spent the longest trying to bed him had to ask what was up. She sidled up next to him, leaning back against the bar and putting on her sexiest, flirtiest face. "So who are you, and what have you done with Tim Riggins?"

Tim was impervious to her attempts at flirting. "Still Tim Riggins."

"You never smile this much. You never keep your cool this much."

"Maybe I never have anything to smile about," he responded to her as he walked away to grab another keg from the freezer.

He'd only been at work for two hours, and he had three to go, but it felt like he'd been at work for longer than the few hours that had passed. That was the thing about anticipation. He was beyond thrilled to get some alone time with Lyla later, though good luck to anyone who tried to wrestle the information out of him. Maybe later they'd really be able to talk. Six years was a long time to catch up on. Sometimes he finds it hard to believe that so much time has passed since she left because he can remember her leaving like it was yesterday. He can remember everything about her in vivid detail. The way she smelled, the way she felt, the way her body fir perfectly next to hers. And now that she's back…It's been a day, but he feels like she never left. It's just natural, it just feels right. It doesn't matter that she's on the rebound. Some things, some things are just meant to be.

Lyla was aimlessly pushing her shopping cart around the grocery store. She hadn't gotten any further than a case of beer. She wasn't sure what she should get to eat. Tim liked simple, no fancy cheese, wine and meats like she would have gotten for Carter. Beef jerky? She didn't want Tim to feel insulted. She kept wrestling with her decisions. Picking items off the shelf and quickly putting them back. She was sure she was overanalyzing this, and for what? It was two friends going to spend some time together later. She spent time with friends all the time. Why was she so concerned that this be perfect? And so, she continued to push her nearly empty cart around the store. She was pulled out of her daze when she heard a voice calling her name.

"Lyla? Lyla Garrity?" She heard again.

Lyla wasn't sure who'd be calling her name in the middle of the market. It seemed lately as if nearly everyone she'd ever known had gotten out of Dillon and she'd been the only nutcase to come running back. Her dad was still gone, and this voice was female. Lyla slowly turned around, who was she going to have to explain herself to. The girl who called her name was younger than she with a head full of brunette curls. Her eyes looked old, weary, and she looked vaguely familiar. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

The girl was awkward in the way she stared at Lyla. "Oh, sorry. We met once. A long time ago. Becky, Becky Sproles. Tim used to live in our trailer…"

Lyla was instantly flooded with memories. It had been a long time ago. This once wide-eyed girl had been in love with Tim too. He'd told her as much, said it was a nuisance, he'd only wanted to be her friend. Part of him had always wondered what it would be like to have a kid sister, and that's what Becky felt like to him. "That's right. Becky. How are you?"

"You back to break Tim's heart again?" Becky questioned bluntly.

There was no beating around the bush, this girl was glaring daggers at Lyla's head. She was angry and it was rubbing off on Lyla. She knew that Tim and Becky were friends, but what business was any of it of hers. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You here to break his heart again?"

"I don't think I ever broke Tim's heart, Becky." Lyla tried to move past, but Becky stood firmly in front of Lyla's cart.

Becky shook her head. "I may be young, and I may have been even younger when you left the last time, but I've never seen Tim Riggins upset over any girl except for you. Tyra came after you, and she left too, but he wasn't nearly as devastated about that one as he was about you."

Tyra? Lyla hadn't known that Tim had dated her again, too. Not that it was any of her concern. She hadn't been around and Tim was just her friend. He could do whomever and whatever he wanted. "Becky, I-"

Becky ignored her. "He moped around for weeks. He drank-"

"Tim's a drinker." Lyla was getting irritated.

"Way more than usual. He wouldn't talk to me about you at all. He'd just change the subject or yell at me, or sometimes just do both."

"Maybe he just didn't want you nosing into something that was none of your concern. Besides, that was a long time ago. We've grown up, we've changed. We're friends, Becky. We've always been friends."

"I don't think you've ever really been just friends, Lyla. Don't you remember the way he looked at you? I just hope that this time, when you leave, whatever is left of his heart doesn't leave with you."

"Becky, Tim stopped calling me. It wasn't like I just left and never looked back, it was as much his fault as it was mine." Lyla found herself defending herself to this girl, and she wasn't quite sure why. Maybe it was because everyone seemed to paint this horrible picture of her, when she never had felt like she'd done anything to warrant it. People broke up. It happened. And sometimes there wasn't a bad guy in the situation. She thought that when she had left to go back to Vanderbilt after the funeral that everything had been kosher between her and Tim. They hadn't even been a couple at that point anyway. And she had to go back. It was her education. She hadn't been meant for Dillon at that point in her life, and they'd both known that.

"Don't you get it, Lyla? Tim wanted you to live your dream. Now that you have…"Becky trailed off, wistful.

Tim had wanted her to live her dream. He'd told her as much at Billy's wedding. He didn't want to be the guy who made her regret the choices she made. He hadn't wanted her to go to San Antonio State with him and always be wondering what life would have been like at Vanderbilt. He had done it because he loved her, and as hard as it had been, it had been the right choice. But here was this girl, chastising her for what? Not coming back? Tim had gone to prison, and while she had reached out, her efforts had been largely ignored. Why would she have come back to him then? "Becky, I know Tim is like a brother to you, but I've known Tim a long time. I've known Tim since we were five years old. So, while I get that you care about him, don't pretend for one second that mine and his and relationship is not important to me, and that I wouldn't be considerate of his feelings."

Becky just continued to stare at her, smirking, as if to say, whatever.

"So," Lyla continued, moving her cart past Becky. "I wish I could say it was nice running into you, but…" Lyla didn't finish. She couldn't finish. She pushed her cart into the line and left with a case of beer and no provisions. She was shaking she was so angry. It was funny how quickly your days could change. She had woken up so hopeful and excited for some one on one time with Tim, and now she was second guessing the whole thing.

Once she was in the car she cranked the radio up and began to sing along to the country song playing over the speakers. It was all she could do not to scream. This little girl. This Becky Sproles, who was she to act like she had any idea what had happened with Tim and her. Granted, Lyla hadn't been around to experience the aftermath. Buddy hadn't talked about Tim. Hell, Lyla hadn't even known Tim was working for her dad, not that she was surprised. Buddy had always harbored animosity towards Tim. After six years away she had really only spent the entirety of one day with Tim, and they hadn't really talked about anything. Was there anything to even talk about? They'd been broken up for over a little over six years. That was longer than the one year they'd been officially boyfriend and girlfriend, not counting their initial periods of lust and desire while she had still been the girlfriend of Jason Street. She may have had a boyfriend, but that didn't make the experiences she had shared with Tim any less meaningful. Damn that Becky Sproles for reminding her of what had transpired the last time she was home. She was suddenly laying in Tim's trailer again, asking him what he wanted. As clear as day she could hear him saying, "You." Could see the sadness in his eyes as he realized as he was saying it that she wasn't going to stay. It had nearly broken her heart. But she hadn't realized at the time that he had really meant the things he had told her. She hadn't believed him. A part of her had thought he was just saying these things because she was there and he was lonely. She had been naïve.

So yes, they'd had a relationship that had meant a lot to both of them. Apparently it had meant more to Tim than she ever knew. But now they were friends. Was there any reason to hash up old memories and feelings. It was a new day. A day in which Lyla had been initially hopeful at the prospect of getting to spend time alone with Tim. So maybe they did need to talk about the past. Maybe it was important. Because somewhere, deep inside, Lyla was contemplating the possibilities of a future with Tim Riggins. She didn't know if he still felt the same way about her, even though she was pretty sure that he did. She saw the way he looked at her, like he couldn't believe she was standing there. She heard the comments he made about how pretty she was and about love as a missing ingredient in her cookies, but they'd only spent one day together amongst his family. That wasn't enough time to be dreaming about a future together, especially considering the fact that she'd only come home because her fiancée had ruined her seemingly perfect life.

To say that she hadn't thought about Tim in the last six years would be a gross understatement. She had thought about him often that first year, especially after she had found out he was in prison. A chop shop? That's what he had amounted to? He had blown the opportunity of a lifetime. The opportunity to be the first Riggins to go to and graduate from college. When she had thought about it, she couldn't really be angry with him for leaving. School had never been Tim's strong suit, and she knew that he was only going because it was what SHE wanted, not what he wanted.

But he HAD left, and then he'd ended up in prison. She had written him once a week the entire length of his stay. Tim held a special place in her heart. He knew her better than everyone else. He'd seen her at her highest and her lowest, and he never judged, he just loved her. Once upon a time she had wanted to do the same for him. But he hadn't responded to her letters, and she'd thought she had no choice but to move on, so she had. That's when she'd met Carter and pushed Dillon to the very darkest corners of her mind.

Lyla pulled up to Tim's house and carried in her case of beer. Still fuming she tore open the box and grabbed one. It went down smooth, and eased her mind. So when one was done, she opened another one. She had the stereo turned way up and was dancing along in Tim's living room when he came home. He just stood and watched her a minute. She looked free. Not a care in the world. This was the girl he loved. He rustled his keys to let her know he was there, he didn't want to scare her, or embarrass her. She just kept dancing.

"Hey, Tim. You're home!"

He smiled his half smile and shook his head at her. "Are you drunk, Garrity?"

She looked at the half full beer bottle in her hand. "I wouldn't say drunk, per se…"

He walked towards her, took the bottle from her hand, and finished it off. "What would you say?"

She looked up at him and batted her eyelashes. "I'd say, I'm erasing a bad day. Are we still going to the lake?"

"Are you still up for that?"

"Of course I am! I got everything ready, see?" She pointed to the corner of the living room where she had piled up two chairs, a few blankets, the rest of the beer, and a pizza.

"Pizza? I thought you were getting provisions at the store?"

She shrugged. "There may have been a minor snafu at the store. Pizza will have to suffice."

Tim was already picking stuff up to load in his truck. "Snafu?"

Lyla walked over and grabbed a few things as well. "Yes, I believe you call her Becky Sproles."

"Becks? What happened with Becks to make you decide it was beer-thirty?"

Lyla continued the task at hand. "I don't really want to talk about it right now," she said as she headed out the door. "Are we leaving, or what?"

Tim sighed. She hadn't really been in the mood to talk about anything lately, but what could he do. He grabbed the last of the supplies and locked the door behind him.

Tim tried to steal looks at Lyla while he was driving towards the lake, but he wasn't very sly, and for the most part, her head was turned out the window. Whatever had happened, she wasn't letting on. In fact, if he had to guess, she was feeling pretty good right about now.

She snapped him out of his reverie, "Remember when we brought Jason out here? When you kidnapped him from the rehab facility?"

"I thought you were gonna kill me."

"I had thought about it."

Tim remembered that day clearly. It was one of his best days, and one of his worst days. The best because he had got to spend the day with his two best friends, the worst, because one of said friends had stomped on his heart the first time that day and he'd had to watch her with Six that afternoon.

Lyla turned to Tim. "Do you remember what you said that night? To Jason and me?"

"I said that the three of us, we'd get through anything…together."

"There's only two of us now."

"That doesn't mean we still can't get through anything if we do it together." Tim had pulled the truck to a stop, they had reached their destination.

Lyla ruined the moment by hopping out of the truck.

They found a nice little spot by the water's edge and laid out a blanket and a few chairs. Tim cracked open a beer and handed it towards Lyla but hesitated before letting her take it. "You sure you want another one?"

Lyla glared at him and grabbed it. "I'm not a total lightweight."

Tim cracked open one for himself as well. "Since when?"

They sat next to each other and talked the day away. They talked about Billy and Mindy and the kids. Tim loved those kids more than anything. They talked about Lyla's mom, step-dad, brother and sister. Lyla missed them, but could never imagine living in California. They talked about the friends who had moved away from Dillon. Tim still talked to Matt Saracen, he and Julie had gotten married a few years back. He still talked to Coach and Mrs. Coach as well. They were happy. Lyla still talked to Jason, as did Tim, though neither of them had heard from him in awhile. He and Erin were busy chasing after Noah, and he was still busy at the agency.

It had seemed that they had gotten all the banter out of the way. Tim liked working at Buddy's okay. It paid the bills, and he was close to reopening Riggins Rigs. He liked working with cars better than people, and he was good at it. He just hoped that the chop shop incident hadn't ruined it for him completely. He was hoping enough time had passed that people wouldn't remember. Lyla enjoyed teaching, she found great pleasure in it, though it was still new to her. She had liked Nashville, it was green, and there was always a lot going on, but it still felt like a small town to her.

"Tim?"

"Yeah?"

Her voice had changed, she was getting serious now. "Was it…was it hard for you when I left? After the funeral?"

Tim hadn't been expecting this. "Why do you ask?"

Lyla hugged her arms to her chest. "Becky…she asked me if I was here to break your heart again…and I wasn't aware that I'd ever broken it in the first place."

Tim look a long swig from his beer. "Lyla, you knew."

"I didn't know. I mean, you were sad. I was sad. It was hard. But, we both knew I wasn't going to stay more than a few days-"

"I knew, Lyla, but it didn't mean I wasn't hoping things would be different. Those days with you, they were some of the best I've ever had. Having you back, it just reminded me why I loved you so much, so yeah, it was hard when you left. And yeah, I guess I was a little devastated because I knew that was it. I knew you weren't coming back again. That's why I didn't call. What would I have said? I don't think I had anything to say that could have brought you back to Dillon, and Vanderbilt was so important to you, I wouldn't have brought you back no matter how much I wanted you."

Lyla grabbed him hand. "I'm here now."

He looked at her and held her gaze. She could see sadness in his eyes. "But for how long, Lyla?"

She sighed, heavily. "I honestly don't know, Tim."

He let go of her hand. He couldn't touch her, not when he wanted her so much. "Here's the thing, Lyla. I thought that you being gone for all those years, I thought that when I saw you again, all those feelings I used to have wouldn't be there anymore, but they are. I'm still kinda mad about you, and I can try to lie to myself, and to everyone else, and to you, that I can just be your friend, but I don't think I can. I'm trying, and I'm still trying to be here, and support you no matter what, and I know you're going through a lot, but I can't turn it off."

His words were slowly sinking into her brain. He still loved her. He didn't use LOVE, but that's what he was insinuating. What Lyla did next surprised herself, as well as Tim. She stood up, sat in Tim's lap, and took his face in her hands, and then she kissed him. It was slow at first, but passionate. Two people afraid of being hurt again, but finding solace in one another. It was strange yet comfortable at the same time. She had nearly forgotten how soft his lips were, how tender his kiss. She reluctantly pulled away, but she didn't move from his lap. Her breathing was getting heavier, as was his. The silence was nearly unbearable as each just stared at the other. Tim made the next move when he pulled her to him once again to kiss her senseless. He lifted her up to stand from his chair, but never broke away from her as she wrapped her legs around him. He knealt to the ground and set her gently on her back as he hovered over her. He pulled away this time and gently caressed her face, her hair. He collapsed next to her and she snuggled into his side.

"So, this was good." Tim said.

Lyla laughed to herself and moved closer to him. "Yeah, it was."

"You aren't just drunk, are you?" He eyed her cautiously.

She glared at him. "I'm not drunk, Tim. I'm not quite sure what I'm doing, but I'm not drunk."

He abruptly sat up, "What do you mean you're not sure what you're doing?"

She sat up also and wrapped her arms around him. She placed a gentle kiss on his neck. "I mean, I'm not sure if this is the right thing, but it feels right. Tim, you know me better than anybody else, and you love me more than anybody else, and when you told me all those things yesterday about finding someone who would love me like I deserved to be loved, all I could think of was you. You're selfless and passionate, and everything that Carter was not, and I think that maybe that's perfect."

He kissed her again. "I am pretty perfect."

"You know, barring that stint in prison-"

He turned and tackled her back to the ground in a playful way. "Take it back, Garrity."

"Never."

His smile slowly dissolved from his face. "So, you here to stay?"

She closed her eyes. This really did feel like home. Wherever Tim was, she was pretty sure that would be her home now. "I think I am."

"Good. Let's go home." He helped her up and they quickly packed everything into the truck. The rode home a little bit closer, and when they got to the house Lyla led Tim to his bedroom, where she stayed that night.

**...To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all the readers! **

**Quick author's note:** I have made a slight change to the storyline. Last chapter I said that Tim was going to be leaving Buddy's soon to reopen Riggin's Riggs, but I've decided he's going to start his own construction business instead. He did build a house afterall...** :)**

The next morning Lyla was awakened by the sun shining brightly through the windows. She had slept better than she had in years next to none other than Tim Riggins. His arm was draped across her side and his face was so peaceful. His eyes were still closed and his lashes kissed his cheeks. His fair fell gently over his face. She couldn't help but smile. She had never imagined she'd find what she was looking for in Dillon, but here it was, exactly what she was looking for laying next to her. She had left town, left to pursue other dreams, and it seemed that what she had needed most had never left. He had always purported "Texas Forever."

She made a move to get out of bed, she'd make breakfast and start the coffee this morning, seeing as how she doubted he was going for his morning run. He never slept in this late anymore, unless he was on a bender he'd informed her, but that rarely happened anymore. She had kept him up rather late last night. Her cheeks flushed at the thought of it. He pulled her closer to him as soon as she moved. "Where do you think you're going, Garrity?"

She turned around to face him. Their faces inches away from each other. "Nowhere, I'm going nowhere." She was suddenly very self-conscious. Did she have morning breath, was her make-up smeared all over her face? She tried to avert her gaze, but he tilted her face back towards hers and kissed her softly. "That's what I thought. We should just stay here in bed all day, because now that I've got you here, I don't think I'm going to be able to let you go."

"You don't have to let me go, I'm not planning on going anywhere, but I do believe you have work today…at Buddy's."

He groaned. "You had to remind me." He turned onto his back. "What is Buddy going to say when he finds out about this?"

Lyla was glad he was staring at the ceiling instead of at her face when she replied. "I was thinking he might not find out right away."

"Lyla, no." He rolled back over to face her, and this time it was she he turned to stare at the ceiling. "We tell him right away. It'll be better than lying about it and him finding out later. He's going to be angry either way, but I'm not keeping this a secret. If that's what you want, then tell me now, so we can stop this."

"Tim…stop." She placed a reassuring hand on his chest and sighed. "We'll tell him. Well, I'll tell him that we're…what exactly are we doing here?"

"We're doing whatever you want this to be, Lyla." He took a moment before adding, "As long as it is not a secret."

She felt strange talking about this with him, but she couldn't explain why. She had been engaged to someone else two weeks ago. It wasn't like she had just met Tim, they had history, but what if people thought she was just rushing into things. What if people thought she was just using Tim as a rebound to get over Carter. People talked, and she didn't want anything anybody said to taint what they had. " I guess we're dating again, then. No labels yet. You are not by boyfriend, I am not your girlfriend, but we are dating." She took a moment before adding, "Exclusively." She was sure Tim wasn't the womanizer he had been in high school, and even after high school, but it couldn't hurt to add it in there. They hadn't really talked much about his relationships over the past few years. Lyla wasn't sure she wanted to know. Becky had mentioned that he'd dated Tyra again for awhile, but he hadn't brought it up and neither had she.

"So you're my girlfriend…" he said, puzzled. Exclusively dating usually meant you were in a relationship, didn't it?

"After 2 days, you want me to be your girlfriend? What will people say?"

"Who cares what people say, Lyla. I've known you a lifetime, and been dreaming about you for the last six years. This is not something I have to think about." Tim rolled out of bed, but leaned down to kiss his girlfriend before going far. "I'm getting ready for work, but when I get home, you had better be in this exact spot."

She laughed and pushed him towards the bathroom.

When Tim walked into Buddy's, it was like he was walking on air. If they had thought Tim was in a good mood yesterday, it was nothing compared with him today. He was on cloud 9. He had left a beautiful woman lying in his bed, one that would still be there when he got home. He wasn't quite used to that. And he loved her. He wasn't quite used to that either. He'd been waiting years for last night. And this was just the beginning. He'd do everything in his power to make her never regret choosing him. That's what life was about anyway, wasn't it? No regrets.

Ali was the only server who steered clear of Tim. After she'd hit on him yesterday in his great mood, her tail was a little between her legs. And seeing him today just made her curious as to what was going on with their part-time boss. She hadn't seem him looking so not sullen in she couldn't even remember how long. She'd heard rumors that Lyla Garrity was back in town and had a hunch, a tiny unfounded one at that, that she was the reason for the sudden turnaround in Tim Riggins. Everyone in Dillon knew their history. The story of Jason Street was something of legend around these parts, and that story included Tim and Lyla.

Ali's suspicions may have been unfounded, but she received a modicum of affirmation when Buddy Garrity walked through the door. Tim went from smiling and talkative to silent and stern in zero flat. Buddy was back a day early. Tim had thought he'd get at least the rest of today to not have to worry about Mr. Garrity.

Buddy moved behind the bar and patted Tim on the shoulder. "Hey, Tim. How's everything been while I was away?"

Tim couldn't even look at him. He thought his voice was going to crack if he could manage to get words out at all. "Umm, good, sir. Good."

Buddy just continued on, none the wiser. That was the great thing about Buddy. He wasn't one for nuances, and he wasn't one to pay much attention to anything other than himself. "Well I picked up some great things in Austin. I'm real excited, I think you will be too. Just wait until you see it. New microbrews, new food, it'll be like a brand new Buddy's."

"Great. Can't wait to check it out." Tim remained focus on the task in front of him. Inventory. He dutifully continued his counting. He wasn't lying to Buddy, he wasn't even omitting the truth, Buddy had no idea that Lyla was even here. He had no idea Lyla and Carter were broken up, or that he had left Lyla lying in his bed this morning. But he felt guilty, because he was pretty sure he could predict Buddy's reaction to the whole thing, and he was positive it wasn't going to be good. "Sir, you mind if I head out after I finish this, now that you're back and all?"

"Not at all, son. Thanks for watching over things while I was away." Buddy smiled and headed to the office.

Tim just bobbed his head hurriedly finished the inventory. Buddy had no idea how much he'd taken care of while he was away.

The pep that had been in Tim's step when he walked into Buddy's was noticeably gone when he was walking out.

Tim found that he was driving home slower than one would have expected. What was to happen now? Now that Buddy was back, Lyla was going to have to tell him what had happened. He knew this was what he wanted her to do, but now, when faced with the reality, he was a little leery. Tim hated to admit that he was more than a little afraid of Buddy Garrity. Buddy could be your biggest advocate, unless of course you'd done something to piss him off, then he'd do anything and everything in his power to try and make you miserable.

And Lyla, what would Lyla do? He liked having her at his place, but he figured she'd probably pack up and head to Buddy's now. That was what she had come here to do. Would she forget about last night? Would she forget about him once Buddy got into her head? Would she still be his girlfriend, or had last night been a fluke? Just a cruel game someone was playing with his heart. He wanted to believe that she had meant everything she'd said last night, he had meant everything he had said. He was still madly in love with her, he figured he would be until the day he died.

He pulled the truck into the drive and slowly got out. He was carrying a six pack, and he'd opened one before he even got out of the truck. This was one of those days. His best coping mechanism at many times was to drown his worries. He hadn't had anything to worry about in a long time and figured it wouldn't take more than this six pack to help him cope. It was two now, he wondered if Lyla would really still be in his bed. He opened the door to find her dressed and in the kitchen making a sandwich. He liked seeing her in his kitchen. He liked her being there when he got home. He didn't want her to leave, but he thought it was maybe too soon to ask her to stay…forever.

She looked over at him and smiled. Her smile could melt his heart. "Want one? I know you said to stay in bed," she winked at him, "but I got hungry."

He removed his jacket and threw it over the back of the couch as he made his way over to her. He set his six pack on the counter and stood behind her, wrapping her in his arms. He kissed her cheek and put his chin on her shoulder. She leaned back into him. "I'm not that hungry." He paused as she continued with her sandwich artistry. "We need to talk."

She put down the knife she'd been using for the mayo and turned around in his arms so that she was facing him. He smiled, but it never reached his eyes. She immediately was worried. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" She stole a quick glance at the six pack, "Rough day at work?"

"I'm fine, Lyla." He let out a deep breath. "Your dad is home. A day early. He came into the bar about an hour ago, that's why I'm home early. I panicked and asked to leave pretty much as soon as I saw him."

Lyla inhaled sharply and pounded her forehead on Tim's chest. "So you're saying I have to go and tell my dad what happened."

Tim shook his head, "I am definitely not saying that…though…that is what you came back to Dillon to do. We could just stay holed up here another day or so. We weren't expecting him back until tomorrow anyway."

Lyla lowered her eyes. "I can't hide here forever, Tim. As much as we both might want me to. I have to do this."

He pulled her a little closer. "I know. I want you to do this." As scared as he was, they would never be able to move forward without talking to Buddy first. As far as her dad knew, she was still planning a wedding in Tennessee.

Lyla brushed his hair out of his eyes. "I know what you're thinking. And nothing my dad says to me is going to change the way I feel about you, Tim. I'm still not going anywhere. I mean, yeah, I might be going to my dad's house, but I'm not leaving Dillon, I'm not leaving you."

He kissed her. She couldn't blame him for being scared, given their track record. "I'll help you put your things in the car."

She moved her hands to his chest and looked up at him playfully. "I don't have to leave right this second."

He was looking at her hungrily. "You sure about that, Garrity?"

She started walking backwards away from him, down the hall, undoing the buttons on her shirt as she walked. "Pretty sure."

Tim pounced on her, threw her over his shoulder, kicking and screaming, but not putting up much of a fight and carried her to his bedroom where he kicked the door closed behind him and threw her laughing onto the bed. He climbed on top of her and helped her remove the rest of her clothes, before she helped rid him of his and he had his way with her.

It was six before she finally made her way out of Tim's arms and his bed. Somewhere along the road the day had turned to night and she had forced herself to get a move on. It had actually taken quite a bit of coercing, which she was surprised Tim had done given the situation they had been in. Tim had actually left the room first, therefore not leaving her with much of a choice. She had haphazardly thrown her clothes back on and pulled her hair into a messy ponytail. Tim was barefoot and had on only a pair of low sitting jeans. He was loading up her stuff. She made her way down the drive to her car where he was waiting.

"You might want to fix those buttons, Garrity. They're crooked" he smirked.

She looked down her front to see that he was in fact right. She had done the buttons up crooked. She hurriedly fixed them before folding herself into his arms. She was pressed against his warm, chisled chest. She felt safe, secure. He kissed the top of her head. "You sure you don't want me to come with you? For moral support?"

"I'm sure," she said into his chest. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. I'll call you later tonight and let you know how it went, okay?"

"Okay." He dropped his arms and opened the car door for her. He kissed her again before letting her leave the driveway and drive to her dads. If he was honest, he really wasn't scared for her. She was daddy's little girl, she'd be okay. He was scared for himself.

When Lyla arrived at her dad's house, he wasn't home yet. She mulled over going to Buddy's, but thought privacy would be a better option for the conversation they were about to have. She found it funny that she wouldn't be sad when she spoke to her dad about the events of the past few weeks like she would have been a few days ago. There would be no tears, no choking up, because the truth was, she felt ridiculously happy. Just thinking of Tim made her grin like an idiot. She made herself comfortable on the step of her dad's porch until he came home.

When he pulled up he slowed at the sight of Lyla's car. His face looked puzzled as he gave a small wave to her from the car, but when he had parked and was approaching her he was all wide smiles.

"Lyla, baby! What are you doing here?" he asked, pulling her into a huge bear hug. The kind only her dad could give.

"Hi, dad." She managed to get out. She hadn't been nervous, but now that she was here, about to tell her dad that she'd left Carter and landed right in the arms on Tim Riggings, well, she felt like her heart was going to beat through her chest.

"Where's Carter?" he asked as he unlocked the front door and ushered her inside. She hadn't seen his house before, and it was nice. Reminded her a lot of the place they used to live back when they were still a fully functioning family unit. It was light years better than that apartment he'd rented for awhile. She was glad he was doing better financially. And he seemed happier than he'd been in years.

She averted her gaze from her Dad who was staring expectantly into her eyes. "Well, about Carter… that's kind of why I'm here." She took a seat on her dad's plush couch and patted the cushion next to her. He sat.

"What is it, honey?"

She closed her eyes before speaking. She thought maybe it'd be easier if she couldn't see his face. "Carter and I broke up. The engagement is off, the wedding is off." It all came out in a rush. She just wanted to get it all out.

Buddy looked as if her words hadn't fully sunken in. "Honey, no, that can't be right. Call him, I'm sure you can work it out."

"I don't think so, dad. Carter was cheating on me. With multiple girls."

"You must be mistaken, honey. Carter wouldn't do that, he's a real stand up guy. Class act. He's going to take care of you. You're going to have the life you always wanted."

She stood up. He wasn't listening to her. He could be so stubborn sometimes. "I'm not mistaken, dad, and I just don't think I can forgive him for it. I can't even look at him, and the thought of him, the thought of him makes me want to vomit. That is not the life I wanted. I don't want a life with someone I can't trust."

Buddy stood up and held his daughter by the shoulders. "Listen, Lyla. I know it seems tough now, but you can forgive him. Carter loves you, just like I loved your mother, he just made a little mistake."

Lyla was nearly speechless. She'd been dumb to think he'd side with her. He had done the same thing to her mother. She was just thankful that she hadn't been married to Carter before she found out about his indiscretions. "Dad, I'm going to pretend you didn't say any of that. It is unforgivable. Besides, I have some other news, but I think you should maybe sit down first."

He looked at her with fire in his eyes. He was angry. But whether at Carter or at her she couldn't tell. Angry as he was he did as he was told and sat down next to her once again.

"What's the news, Lyla? And please be easy on me."

She began to nervously twirl a strand of hair through her fingers. Where to begin? Jump right in? Dip a toe first?

Buddy eyed her suspiciously.

"Well, I got into town a couple days ago…"

Buddy began furiously shaking his head. His face was turning red. "Don't even say it, Lyla."

"And well, I was looking for you-"

"Don't say it."

They were talking over one another. Lyla was really just trying to get the words out and Buddy was doing everything possible to not hear them.

"Dad, I ran into Tim."

Buddy shot up from the couch. "Goddammit, Lyla. You're joking. This isn't what we've worked for. Riggins is no good for you. He's a loser-"

"Stop it, he's not a loser, you should know this, you gave him a job. You trust him to run things when you're away-" Her voice was rising, they were both yelling, and she didn't trust herself to keep it even this cool for much longer. Sure, this was her dad she was talking to, but he had this way of infuriating her like no one else ever could. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he was her father, he was supposed to lead by example, but he only ever sent the wrong messages. He'd cheated on her mom, she'd cheated on Jason, and now Carter had cheated on her. Not only had she followed in his footsteps, she'd managed to find someone just like him. He purported to be a good Christian, but he was one of the most judgmental people she had ever known.

"He's not right for you, honey-"

"Oh, but Carter is? Carter who screwed two other girls while living with me? Carter was a liar and a cheat, but he made money and had a great education and a great job so that makes it okay? That makes him worthy of me, even if he's a complete ass?"

"Yes!"

"I'm going to pretend you aren't being so blind right now. Tim loves me, daddy. More than anybody. And he'd never do anything to hurt me. He only wants me to be happy, so in my eyes, that makes him more than worthy. I'm going to stay here in Dillon, and Tim and I are dating. You're just going to have to accept it, or at least try to."

"I will do no such thing. You aren't staying here, you're getting in that car and driving back to your life in Nashville." He was red in the face and he couldn't sit still.

Lyla didn't move from her seat on the couch, tears were falling down her cheeks. She hadn't thought this would be so hard. "I have no life left in Nashville, Dad. I packed up all my stuff, I moved out of Carter's apartment. I quit my job. There is nothing there for me to go back to. I came here because I thought you'd be able to help. That you'd console me, and tell me everything would be okay. I thought you'd tell me that Carter was a jerk and he didn't deserve me anyway."

"Honey, I'll tell you all those things, when you stop taking up with Riggins. How can you make any clear decisions if he's clouding your judgment?" He sat next to her and pulled her close to him.

"Daddy, Tim didn't try anything. All he did was try and be my friend. He offered me a room until you came home, he made sure I ate, he kept me company. I can't help the way we feel about each other, the way we've felt about each other for a long time-"

Buddy was done playing tender Dad for a moment. "You can help it Lyla, you managed to fall in love with Carter, Tim fell for Tyra. The two of you, you can find love-with other people!"

"Tim and Tyra, it didn't work. Carter and me, it didn't work."

"You and Tim, it didn't work."

"That was different. He let me go, I let him go. We didn't stop loving each other, life just got in the way. I tried things your way, I really did. I left Tim, I left Dillon, I went to Vanderbilt, I met Carter, I did love him, you're right, but was I happy? No. I came back here because I wasn't happy, and I'm tired of trying to pretend to be someone I'm not. I've had to pretend to be this perfect little girlfriend who said all the right things and dressed the right way, I can't even remember the last time I've just been able to be myself."

Buddy was hearing her, but it didn't matter to him. At this point his internal feud with Tim Riggins may have been unjust, but Buddy was one to hold a grudge, and sure he'd helped the kid out, and he'd talked a nice game at the parole hearing, but to him Tim would always be that lost, drunk, rogue teenager who was self-destructing, and would take down anyone in his path with him. "I just can't do it, Lyla. I can't support it. You can stay here, but I don't care how old you are, there will be rules. A curfew, you'll find a job."

"I won't stay here, then."

"Lyla-"

"It's like high school all over again!" She threw her hands in the air. "I'm going back to Tim's. I guess I don't expect you to understand. I don't expect you to support this right now, but I do expect you to stay out of it. It's mine and Tim's business. That means no mistreating him at work."

"He doesn't have to come to work anymore. He's fired."

"You can't fire him."

She stood toe to toe with Buddy. "If you fire him, you have my word that I will never talk to you ever again. He's not planning on working for you for much longer anyway."

"Is that so? What's he gonna do, Lyla? Sell off stolen car parts again?"

She balled her hands into tiny fists. "He's changed. You should know that better than anyone, You see him nearly everyday. He's been working on opening his own construction business. You've seen his house, it's beautiful. He's going to do really well."

"Well for your sake I hope he does."

Lyla had cooled down a bit, and she hoped her calm demeanor would rub off on her dad. "I have faith in him. You could help him out you know, help him network, you know so many people…"

"I'm doing no more favors for Tim Riggins." Her calmness had definitely not rubber off. "You see how I get repaid? He goes and does the one thing I was very clear he never do."

"Excuse me?"

"Tim, he went and got involved with you all over again. He could have sent you to a hotel, he could have left you alone like I asked. All I asked of him was to let you live the life you were meant to live, and he couldn't do it."

Was he really saying what she thought he was saying. Somehow all the distance over the years had been at the request of Buddy. He never stopped impressing her with the lengths he would go to in order to get what he wanted. "So Tim's ignoring me for years had nothing to do with me and everything to do with you. You're a piece of work, Dad. A real piece of work. You knew how upset I was-"

"I was just trying to do what was best for you, honey."

"No, you were trying to do what was best for you." She went to the front door and opened it. "I'm going back to Tim's. If you can figure it out, give me a call." She slammed the door behind her, tears flooding her vision.

Buddy was furious, steaming mad. He liked Tim all right, just as long as Tim wasn't corrupting his daughter, like he'd corrupted half the town of Dillon. Tim wasn't the brightest, but he was street smart, and he was loyal to a fault. Buddy knew Tim had taken the fall for Billy when he turned himself in to the police, but he had still done time. His daughter didn't deserve a felon, even if said felon had been holding a candle for her for the better part of 8 years. Buddy picked up the phone. He'd fix this, if it was the last thing he did, he'd fix this.

Lyla pulled into Tim's drive. She sat in the car a minute, and tried to pull herself together before getting out. She pounded on the door. She could hear him rustling about inside. He answered in nothing more than his gym shorts. He smiled, and then his face grew immediately concerned when he saw that she had been crying. He reached up to wipe a tear away with his thumb. "What is it?"

"Don't you ever wear a shirt?"

"You're crying because I'm so good looking, and I'm all yours?"

Her sobs intermixed with laughter while he pulled her inside. He smoothed her hair with his big hands, kissed her, and pulled her over to the couch. He sat down and pulled her between his legs, her back resting against him. He held her like that for a few moments before speaking. "So I take it Buddy didn't handle the news well?"

"That's an understatement. No I told you so's please."

"Of course not. So what do we do now?"

She tilted her head back to look at him, batting her eyelashes a little. "Well, I was hoping I could stay here."

"I was thinking you would never ask. I didn't want you to leave anyway, so I guess this works out in my favor. One small problem though."

She got a worried look on her face. "What?"

"That guest room is off limits now. You're going to have to stay in my room." He had a twinkle in his eye.

"I suppose I can live with that."

Her crying had lessened a bit. "I just can't believe that my dad would want me to forgive Carter. He seriously wanted me to call him up and try and make things work. Said that Carter had just made a mistake, but that he was still a better man than you…no offense."

"None taken. Your Dad, he loves you. He just wants what he thinks is best for you, even if he doesn't always know what that is. Buddy means well."

"I don't know how you can defend him, Tim. He's horrible to you."

"Like I said, he's your Dad. You don't know how lucky you are…and he's not that horrible. Well he wasn't that horrible."

"Tim, I'm sorry." Lyla sometimes forgot that Tim's father had been disappointing him his whole life. First he'd run out, then he'd come back only to reach a whole new level of disappointing and Tim hadn't seen him since. Walt probably didn't even know he had grandkids, he'd never been around to see them.

"Don't be sorry, Lyla. We all have to deal with the cards we've been dealt, and I've done okay. And the thing is, I've learned that I'm going to do right by my kids no matter what."

"I don't understand how everyone who knows you can't understand how wonderful you are."

Tim didn't respond. He just continued to hold her, gently rubbing her arms. "It's getting late, what's the plan, Garrity?"

"Can we just sit here? Watch a movie maybe?"

Tim replied by grabbing the remote and handing it to her. She flipped through the channels as he stroked her hair settling on some action movie that held her attention just long enough to put her to sleep. Tim carried her to his bed and settled in next to her. He was glad he was off the following day. He wasn't quite ready to face Buddy, that was, if he even still had a job to go to. Buddy had made it very clear over the years that he didn't want Tim any where near his daughter, but he hadn't sought her out. He hadn't replied to any of her letters. He hadn't even tried to contact her once he was out of prison, though he'd picked up the phone numerous times. Sometimes the heart just wants what the heart wants. And his heart wanted Lyla Garrity. He would be a fool to let anyone or anything stand in the way again. So if that meant that Buddy hated him forever, than so be it, but he wasn't about to let Lyla throw away the only familial relationship she had left in Dillon over him.

When Lyla woke up the next morning it was to a knocking at the front door. Tim wasn't in bed next to her, and if she had to guess by the pounding at the door, he was probably on his morning run. She threw on one of Tim's shirts and sleepily made her way to the door.

"Yes?" she asked as she opened it. No sooner had she spoken her voice seemed to run away. Her face drained of it's color and the joy left her face.

There on the other side of the door was Carter. Her ex-fiancée. Standing there like his being in Dillon knocking on Tim Riggins door was the most normal thing in the world. "Hi, your dad told me I could find you here."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait. But here it is. It's a little short, but the next chapter should be longer as I had a bit of writer's block, but am pretty sure I know where I'm going with this now. Thanks for sticking with it! - B. **

To say she was shocked was the understatement of the year. Of all the people she had been expecting to be standing on the other side of the door, Carter was never one of them. She had expected another Riggins. Becky Sproles. Even Tyra Collete would have been preferable to Carter. She would not have been surprised to never see him again, and she hadn't really wanted to either. Watching him standing there, looking nervous and unsure just made her blood boil. In the moment she had felt like he'd ruined everything. He'd ruined her whole, perfect little life. Now she knew better, he hadn't ruined anything. He'd provided her with the opportunity to make her life exponentially better because he had provided her the opportunity to reconnect with Tim.

She was over Carter. She knew that the chapter of her life that he had been a part of was finished and she didn't anticipate ever writing a new one. However, that didn't mean she didn't have a million questions to ask him.

Not that the answers mattered anymore. She was moving on. She was staying at TIM'S house for goodness sake, she was wearing Tim's shirt right now, but still, why had he cheated? What had she done to make him stray? Why not just break up with her? How long had it been going on? How long had she been played for a fool? Had he ever loved her? The questions were racing through her head. Because no matter how she looked at, no matter how big of an ass Carter had turned out to be, part of this still, somehow, had to be her fault. Didn't it?

She felt like she needed these answers, because as wonderful as Tim was, after everything that happened, would she ever be able to truly trust someone again? She thought that the answer was probably yes, but what if it wasn't. Tim didn't deserve for her insecurities to mar their relationship, and if Carter straying was somehow her fault, who was to say that Tim wouldn't do the same thing?

Carter just stood, staring at her expectantly almost as if challenging her to say something. Challenging her to send him away. What was he waiting for? After all, he'd knocked on her door.

She was suddenly aware of how underdressed she was. She had thrown on one of Tim's button ups and nothing else. Not that Carter hadn't seen it all before, but he had no right now. It had only been a few weeks, but the dynamic of their relationship had changed, and the way he was looking at her made her feel nothing if not completely uncomfortable. It was hard to believe this was the person who had been her best friend, the person she thought she'd spend the rest of her life with.

She felt embarrassed to be wearing Tim's shirt. Not that she was embarrassed of Tim, but it was proof she'd moved on, and rather quickly. Not that she owed Carter anything, he was the one who had ruined it all, but part of her still wanted to spare his feelings. He may have been a horrible person, but she was not.

She finally spoke. They couldn't just stare at each other all day. "I don't know what Buddy told you-"

Carter seemed nervous. Such a far cry from the sophisticated, confident man he'd always portrayed himself as. "He said I should come and find you. That you were confused, and that if I came down here and spoke with you we might be able to work things out."

Lyla just rolled her eyes. "Oh, he said all that, did he?"

Carter nodded.

"Buddy has got his wires crossed. Because the truth of the matter is, I don't want anything to do with you. There is not a chance in Hell that anything you have to say to me can change my mind about anything that you have done." She had to speak slowly to calm the wavering of her voice. She didn't want to yell, but she wanted to get her point across.

"Not even if I tell you that I love you."

She let out a laugh. Love? What did Carter know about love? "Especially not that. I don't think you ever loved me, Carter. The way you treated me, you don't do that to someone you love."

"You did it to Jason Street."

Lyla was shocked. Was he really going to throw the mistakes she had made as a teenager in her face? "Wow" She paused. She had to get her bearings on this one. "Just….Wow. I was sixteen years old, Carter. I didn't even know what love was. I thought I knew, but - Look, I don't have to explain myself to you, and you can try to justify your actions, but no matter what you say, what you did was wrong. What I did at sixteen was wrong. You think I don't know that?" Lyla didn't want to start crying. She wasn't sad, but she was angry, and when she got angry she cried. She didn't want him to mistake her tears as an opportunity for reconciliation.

Carter could tell he wasn't getting anywhere, so he changed the subject. Making her angry wasn't going to help his cause. "Did you get any of my messages? I've called you about a million times."

She sighed heavily. "No. I haven't heard a single one. My phone has been off since I left Nashville."

"I tried to explain, I apologized, I'm so sorry, Lyla." He turned his gaze to his feet, which he was shifting about nervously. "Let me make this right."

Lyla shook her head furiously. "No."

His eyes shot up to hers. He wasn't expecting that. She'd always been so agreeable, so willing to forgive, such a perfect little specimen of dependent, submissive female. She saw his demeanor change instantly from nervous to angry. "So, you're shacking up with your ex-boyfriend. Already? It's kind of soon, don't you think?"

"At least I waited until we were broken up. And he's not my ex-boyfriend anymore." Lyla was giving up on sparing his feelings. She just wanted him to go.

He turned to look at the horizon before turning back to her. " Seriously? Lyla, come on. Just talk to me. You don't need him, you need me."

Lyla was starting to shake, with anger, annoyance, all of the above. "I am talking to you, even though I want to slam the door in your face."

"We can make this work."

Lyla made to go back inside. "I'm done here, Carter. I'm sorry you wasted your time coming out here, but Buddy is an idiot, and I've moved on." She went to shut the door, but Carter stuck his foot in the way, stopping her.

"You're moving on with that moron, Riggins? The one you told me about? The one you were secretly mooning over for all these years? He's not worth your time, Lyla. Are you looking forward to conjugal visits when he gets thrown in the slammer again?" Carter was beyond angry now. He wasn't used to losing, especially to someone so "beneath" him.

Lyla once again tried to shut the door. "I really think you should go."

"No." He was stronger than her, and his foot was still in the way.

Lyla stepped back outside since she couldn't shut the door and turned so that her back was to the driveway and she was facing the door. "What is it that you want from me?"

He tried to grab her hand and she pulled away. "I want you to give me another chance. I want you to come home with me."

Lyla was growing more and more uncomfortable. Carter had a temper, and there was no telling what he'd do if he were to get angry enough. "That's not happening."

"Lyla, we were happy."

She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. "Then why'd you do it? If you were so happy, why cheat?"

He ran a hand nervously through his hair. "I don't know. I just got caught up in living the double life, it was exhilarating. It was like a game, and I was the master player."

"You're a child." He was inching closer to her, and she had back up as far as she could. "That's something a child does, doesn't appreciate the toys he has, so has to find new ones, too. You weren't happy, Carter. I don't think you will ever be happy."

"You didn't sleep with me enough-"

Lyla just shook her head. Men could really be pigs. She'd slept with him more often than she'd wanted to. He was a glorified boy. He wasn't looking for a meaningful relationship, he was looking for someone to be in his bed on the regular. "Please, go."

"I'm not leaving without you."

"You don't have a choice."

This time he moved towards her to grab her arm, when Tim appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, back from his morning run. Lyla had never been more happy to see him in her entire life. "Is there a problem here?" he asked. All calm, cool, and collected.

Lyla looked up at him with nothing but gratitude in her eyes. "No problem, Carter here was just leaving."

"The infamous Carter." Tim stuck out his arm to shake his hand. He did owe the guy an awful lot.

Carter just hit Tim's hand out of the way. "I'm not leaving. I'm not done here."

Tim planted himself securely between Carter and Lyla. "Yeah, I think you are. And I really think you should go."

Lyla took this opportunity to jet into the house without so much as a word of farewell to Carter.

Tim stayed standing on his porch while Carter looked him up and down.

Carter was the first to speak. "So, you're the famous Tim Riggins?"

Tim shrugged. "I guess I am."

Carter stepped closer, so that he was toe to toe with Tim. They were about the same height, similar build, though Tim probably had at least twenty pounds of muscle on him. "This isn't over. I'm not used to losing, and I'm not going back to Nashville without her."

Tim remained calm, stoic. "That's not your decision to make. That's Garrity's, and I think you'd be wise to respect whatever one she makes."

Carter laughed. A half crazed kind of laugh. "Oh, I will. You really think when she thinks it through YOU will be the one she chooses? You're not right for her, you never have been. You're beneath her."

Tim wasn't going to let this hot shot city boy intimidate him. He knew what Lyla needed, she needed him just as much as he needed her, but if this guy wanted to think otherwise, think he knew Lyla better than he did, well good luck to him. "We'll see, but I love her enough to let her make the choice and respect whatever one she makes. So if she picks you, I'll let her go, because loving her means wanting her to be happy, even if it's with someone else."

"Aren't you so noble?" Carter took off towards his car. "I'll be seeing you around, Tim, and you can tell Lyla the same."

Although Tim hadn't shown it, he was more than a little aggravated. To come home and see some strange guy on his porch, trying to put his hands on his girlfriend. Thank God he'd shown up when he had. Carter hadn't looked happy, and was moving in on Lyla. He was going to prove for once in his life that he was the bigger man, but if that guy so much as laid a finger on Lyla, his Lyla, there was no telling what he would do.

When he went in the house, he didn't see her. She wasn't in the living room, the kitchen, the bedroom. He noticed that that bathroom door was closed, and when he tried to the knob, it was locked. He stood outside and pressed his forehead to the door, closing his eyes as he did so. He raised his arms and set them against the frame. "Lyla?" He asked, softly.

"I'm fine," she answered, after a minute.

"Can we talk about it?" his voice was still soft, his eyes still closed.

She opened the door a smidge. He could tell she had been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy. "There's nothing to talk about. I just want some time alone."

He lowered his hands. He took her in. His heart was breaking for her. Life shouldn't be so hard, but it had been. They both had known more heartache, pain, and suffering than anyone their age should have to know and right now, there was nothing he could do about it. He nodded. "You can come out of the bathroom. I have to go help Billy with a few things anyway. Take some time." He turned to leave and heard her creep up behind him. She tugged on his shirt and he turned around.

She threw her arms around him and exploded into tears. Her sobs racked her body and he could feel her shaking in his arms. He smoothed her hair and whispered calming words to her. He didn't believe for a second that she still had feelings for the guy, but he was here to throw yet another wrench into her plans, and at the urging of her father. Plus, it had to be emotional to see someone who you had been so invested in. All he could do was comfort her.

Lyla wasn't quite sure why she was crying. She just wished everyone would disappear and all that would be left were Tim and her. Seeing Carter just made her think, brought up all these feelings of inadequacy and self-loathing. She hadn't done anything wrong, but he made her feel like she had. He made her feel like she wasn't enough, like she'd never been enough. She was crying because she hated him, hated her father, and at this moment hated herself. Because here was Tim, who made her feel like she was more than enough, like she was everything that ever mattered, he'd told her as much six years ago when she'd asked what he wanted and he'd replied, "you," and she was crying because some dirt bag had shown up.

She pulled herself from Tim's arms and wiped at her eyes. "I'm sorry you have to deal with me crying every other day. It shouldn't be like this."

"You're going through a lot, and I'm here to help you deal with all of it. If that means I have to see you cry, as much as it breaks my heart, I'm here for you." He kissed her on the forehead before turning to leave. It was the last thing he wanted to do, but if she needed time, he'd give her time. He wasn't going to do anything to ruin this.

He had contemplated going to Buddy's and giving the guy a piece of his mind, but he was still Lyla's dad, and he hoped that the relationship between the three of them could be repaired, and hopefully soon. It would be easy to get Lyla and her dad together again, but Buddy and himself? The relationship between the two of them had only blossomed when Lyla had left for Nashville, when Buddy thought there was no chance in hell that she'd ever be back with Tim. Who knew what the future would hold for them now. He was very much going to be a part of Lyla's life, and maybe it was just time for Buddy to realize that his little girl was capable of making her own decisions. She was capable of determining her own happiness.

He pulled his truck into the familiar lot at the high school. It was funny that even after all these years, Hermann Field still felt like home. Billy would be here today, running drills with the Panthers. Tim thought it'd be nice to run drills with the kids, get some aggression out. He liked to come and help with the practices whenever he had time. It kept him in shape, and it kept him sane. He had a feeling he would have gotten into a lot more trouble than he did in high school had it not been for football. He'd been able to take out a lot of his anger on the field, and over the years, he'd just gotten less angry. He'd dealt with the hand he'd been given and learned to make the best of the situation at hand. He had learned to be grateful for the things he had rather than angry about the things he did not. And now that Lyla was back, he had a whole lot to be grateful about. So if some city boy hotshot thought he was going to waltz in to town and take her away from him, well, that city boy had another thing coming.

Sometimes when Tim came to the high school it felt like he'd never left. Maybe part of him felt like he was reliving his glory days, but most of the time, it just made him feel old, and miss his old friends, Six, Seven, the Taylors. High school had been a good time. Tyra, the rally girls, football, state, Lyla. He'd made mistakes, sure, but who hadn't, but he'd also had the time of his life. Maybe he'd peaked in high school, it sure hadn't been uphill since.

Walking up to the field he saw Billy, trying to look official in his blue hat, with his whistle in his mouth, who waved him over. "What's up, Baby Bro?"

Tim just moaned and yanked the whistle out of Billy's mouth. "It's not even eleven and a whole lot."

Billy didn't take his eyes off the field or the players. "Everything okay?"

Tim kicked at the turf. "Yes" he paused. "No," he paused again. "I hope so."

Billy just eyed him carefully but didn't say anything. He knew Tim would continue regardless.

"Lyla's ex-fiancee showed up at my house this morning."

Billy's eyes about popped out of his head. "That guy's got some balls, huh?"

"Hey, two-seven, you gotta run if you're gonna run the ball," Tim yelled at the Panther's current fullback before returning to the conversation at hand. "I guess. He seems like kind of a hothead. Says he's not leaving Dillon without her."

"What does Lyla say?" Billy asked, before sticking the whistle back in his mouth and blowing.

"She's not going anywhere." Tim said as he picked up a stray ball and tossed it around in his hands.

"Then what's the problem?"

Tim threw the ball down at his feet and fired a few punches at the blue dummy standing next to him. "This guy is the problem. What's he going to do? I'm scared for her, Billy. He seems like he's got a temper. He probably would have laid a hand on her had I not shown up when I did. And he seems serious about trying to get her back. I can't compete with that. He's got a fancy car, a hotshot job, tons of money, what do I have?"

Billy placed a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder which caused Tim to stand still for a second. Billy could feel his shoulders slump as he did so. "You have what he wants, Tim. And you have the only thing that really matters to you. You have Lyla."

"Yeah, but she's not just some piece of meat. She's not a possession. I don't own her. I love her, Billy. I love her enough to let her go with this guy if that's what she wants."

"Tim, she came down here to Dillon to get away from the guy. She doesn't want him. She doesn't want his money, or his fancy cars, you know as well as I do that those things were never important to her. If they were she would have never dated you in high school. You've never had those things."

"Ha ha," Tim replied dryly. "I know you're right, but I'm still scared, Billy."

"It's natural, Tim. You've loved Lyla more intensely than you've ever loved anyone, but you've also been hurt by her more intensely than you've ever been hurt by anyone. Of course you're scared."

"I can't lose her again, Billy. Not when I just got her back. Not when we finally have a real shot."

"Bro, you just keep doing what you're doing. You just keep supporting her, and being there for her-"

"I think I'm gonna ask her to marry me."

Billy did a double take. "Excuse me?"

"I've never been more sure of anything. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I want a family with her."

"You aren't just doing this to make sure you don't lose, are you? I mean, she was JUST engaged. I don't know if she's ready for this, Tim. I mean to go from fiancée to fiancée in less than a month. Besides she just came back, what, four days ago? Be real, Tim!" Billy had pulled his focus away from the team and settled fully on his brother. This was important.

"I am being real. I'm serious."

"Listen to me, bro. I think that you and Lyla are meant to be. I may not have thought it before, but I see the way you are with each other, and I believe it. But if you propose to her, you are going to freak her out, just take it slow. One day at a time. Look, after all these years the two of you have found your way back to each other, that's got to mean something, right?"

"Yeah, maybe you're right, Billy,"

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right. It's no coincidence that she came to town when she did. When Buddy just happened to be out of town, and you just happened to be closing down the bar that night, it's fate, Tim. Pure and simple." Billy was smiling now. He had to make Tim see. Tim had to see that he could be more of the man that this hotshot lawyer was.

Tim rolled his eyes. Billly was seldom right. Copper wire, chop shop, listening to Billy usually ended up bad, but maybe he was right. He shouldn't rush things just because he was afraid of what she might do, because in his heart, he knew she'd be his forever, or at least that's what he hoped.


End file.
